greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McHugger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the April Kepner page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you so much! McHugger (talk) 06:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I was going to say ... Yeah, I just fixed the grammar. You know that you can preview a page before you apply the edits? That can help if you're trying to get the pictures right. It's just below the box where you describe your edit. It'll let you see what the page will look like if you publish whatever edits you've already made. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate all credible edits. ;-) Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:59, January 31, 2013 (UTC) She was 28 at the beginning of season 7, which means she's probably 30 by now. Also, we don't actually know how old Jackson is, so we can't definitively say that she's youngest. Or Alex for that matter. We know Meredith and Cristina are older than most of their class because of Europe and the PhD., but beyond that, we only have estimates. That's why putting ages for the adults on their pages can be problematic. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) That's why we have talk pages! So we can sort out things like this without fighting. It's nice not to have to fight over things. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:30, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, she might still be the youngest, but she's definitely not 28 anymore. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) End of season 6 (presumably after her birthday that year) and beginning of season 7, she said she was 28. So in the spring of season 7, she turned 29. Then the following spring, not long before taking boards at the end of season 8, she turned 30. And now this spring, season 9, she'll be 31. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) My dad's a math teacher. ;-) Not to mention the fact that I spend a ridiculous amount of time trying to figure out how the timeline all fits together. I seriously had almost everything identified and rationalized until the seaosn 9 finale, when the dates on the flashbacks through me off. According to those videos, Sofia was born in 2009 and therefore should be turning four this year. It made my head go all crazy to think about those dates. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) And by finale, I clearly meant premiere. Silly fingers. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) She's not! That's the point. The dates in some of those flashbacks didn't make any sense at all. It says Callie and Arizona got married the year they met, which is not true. And Callie just said last week that Sofia is now 2, which is the age of the twins who play her. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I belong to a community dedicated to Callie and Arizona over on Livejournal and we talked about it A LOT over there. I'm not sure if the dates were done purposefully to continue with the timey wimey nature (Season 1-3 were one year and season 4-5 were one year) of the show or if someone just made a mistake. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 18:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Tooniee yesterday. Be Bold. If you feel like a piece of information belongs on a page, add it. You're not a vandal, so you won't get in trouble, even if you happen to be wrong. You know I'm always around, ready to put things back in place if someone messes something up, but that's not something I would correct. We don't know which hair color is her natural hair color. Unless she says it in the show, we can't know it, becuase there's no guarantee that it's the same as Sarah Drew's. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Yeah, I was. I'm glad you like them! Tooniee (talk) 18:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) It happens. That's why I watch all the pages. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I think Toonie applied to be an admin. I don't necessarily feel like I need to be a mod. I'm not opposed to it, but I can't take care of almost every problem we have without mod powers. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 00:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I am adding the infoboxes to characters' pages, but there are a lot of them :) Tooniee (talk) 18:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you cite a source for that note you just added to Reed's page? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 05:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Can you modify the note so that it makes particular reference to that scene? It's a very subtle thing. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 05:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I knew it was you. ;-) Nerdfightergirl (talk) 05:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) That works. Thanks. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 05:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Admin powers Hey McHugger! As you might know, there is no active admin on this wikia and since we really need one, I filed a request :) However, I also needed to create a blog post to ask for other users' consent, and since you're one of active editors on here, I would like you to have a look at it. :) http://greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tooniee/Adoption Tooniee (talk) 21:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! If you have any questions, I'd be glad to help you! Tooniee (talk) 21:02, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Photos Can you please not upload edited photos to pages? It makes the page look like just a fansite, but as a wikia we're trying to give information, not share every nice pic you found of your favorite charcter on the internet. However, feel free to upload them to your user page or to a special blog post with pics of April. Tooniee (talk) 21:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I didn't mean you can't add pics, not at all, I'm glad you do, but I just want to ask you to stick to non-edited photos. :D Tooniee (talk) 21:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC) You just have to make sure that what you're typing matches the page name or a redirect page name exactly, including capital versus lowercase letters. If you're not sure, you can always search for the page and you can also preview the post and make sure the link is blue instead of red before you publish the edit. May I ask why you're so focused on the pages of the four Mercy West residents? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 03:56, February 28, 2013 (UTC)